


Seduction

by DarkShade



Series: Love Comes In Three [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Married Couple, Multi, RipFic, Seduction, Sexual Content, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:41:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26841562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShade/pseuds/DarkShade
Summary: After speaking at a tech conference, Gideon Ryder's new friends are fun and smart, a couple in a loving relationship, so she's surprised by the invitation to join them.But they're hiding a secret.
Relationships: Miranda Coburn/Gideon/Rip Hunter, Miranda Coburn/Rip Hunter
Series: Love Comes In Three [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971280
Comments: 8
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This came from a small idea I had but only became a story thanks to a thought by Incendiaglacies.  
> Enjoy.

The bartender placed the cocktail Gideon had ordered in front of her and waited expectantly. She grimaced slightly as she hunted through her bag trying to find her room card so she could put it on her tab.

“Here,” the man sitting just to one side of her spoke up handing the bartender his room card, “Put it on my tab.”

Gideon turned to him and smiled, “Thank you but I don’t need you to get this for me.”

“I know but,” he said, his sharp green eyes crinkling in a smile, “I just thought you looked like you were having a bad day and wanted to do something to make it slightly better. This not a come on, my wife is in the ladies.”

With a sigh she nodded, “Thank you.”

He smiled again and offered his hand, “Rip Hunter. And you’re Gideon Ryder,” he continued before she could ask, “We were at your lecture this afternoon. So impressive the work you’re doing in artificial intelligence.”

“You mean once we managed to get everything working,” Gideon laughed.

Rip nodded, “It wouldn’t be a tech conference if something didn’t go wrong with the equipment.”

With an amused shrug, Gideon chuckled, “Very true. What about you, Mr Hunter? What do you do?”

“Freelance security and IT,” he told her, “And please, it’s Rip.”

Gideon smiled but before she could say anything else a woman’s voice came from behind them.

“Typical, I leave for five minutes and you find the most gorgeous woman in the place to buy a drink for.”

Rip laughed, wrapping his arm around the beautiful woman with dark hair and eyes who quickly kissed him, he smiled, “Gideon, this is my wife Miranda.”

“So nice to meet you,” Miranda grinned, “Loved your lecture earlier. You’ll have to excuse me for a few minutes though, I found a room card on the floor I should take to the reception.”

Gideon grimaced, “Does it say Room 654?”

Miranda nodded.

“I dropped it,” she sighed, smiling in relief when Miranda handed it to her, “Thank you.”

Rip handed Miranda the drink he’d got for her before asking, “Our reservations are in five minutes. Are we having dinner?”

“If you’re hungry,” his wife smiled, “Although, Gideon if you’re not busy why don’t you join us?”

Hesitantly she shrugged, “Are you sure you don’t want to eat alone?”

“Please, I have to talk to him all the time,” Miranda waved, “You are much more interesting, and prettier.”

Rip rolled his eyes, “Thanks darling.”

Miranda blew him a kiss before sliding her arm through Gideon’s and starting her towards the restaurant, “So, tell me more about your work.”

Gideon laughed as Miranda finished the story she was telling, while Rip got them a final drink from the bar. The evening had gone faster than she realised and, despite not looking forward to this conference, Gideon had enjoyed herself.

The couple she’d had dinner with were both smart, understood her work and had such a good relationship bantering back and forth. About twenty minutes later it became clear they were no longer welcome in the bar as the staff started cleaning up around them.

“Come on, darling,” Miranda took her husband’s hand, “You can take advantage of me for the rest of the night.”

Leaning into her Rip smiled, “Tempting offer.”

Gideon smiled wistfully, she hoped one day to find someone who would look at her the way the couple looked at one another.

“Our room is on the same floor as yours,” Miranda said to Gideon, “I want to make sure you get to your room safely.”

Chuckling Gideon allowed the other woman to take a hold of her arm and they walked to the elevator together.

“How about we meet for breakfast?” Miranda suggested as they headed up to their floor.

Surprised Gideon nodded, “I’d like that.”

The bing announced they’d arrived at their floor and Gideon stepped out followed by the couple.

“You know,” Miranda said, “It’s not that late and I’m not tired. How about we have another drink?”

Gideon hesitated, but she wasn’t that tired either and not looking forward to watching the tv alone until she fell asleep so instead smiled, “That sounds nice.”

Miranda beamed, “Fantastic.”

“Let me drop my bag off in my room,” Gideon told her, “And change shoes.”

“Change into anything you want,” Miranda replied, “We are in room 662, just come along when you’re ready.”

With a smile they headed along the corridor leaving her alone. Watching the couple, Gideon admired them both for a moment before heading to her room.

Dropping her bag, she quickly changed into the pair of loose denims and her favourite red t-shirt. Sliding on the soft canvas shoes, thankful to be out of the heels she’d worn all day, Gideon quickly brushed out her hair and checked she looked presentable. Sliding her room key into her back pocket, Gideon grabbed the wine from the minibar in her room and headed out. Reaching the other room, she hesitated for a moment before knocking.

Rip opened the door and motioned her in, “Miranda has a glass of wine waiting for you.”

Gideon was sitting cross-legged on the couch while Miranda and Rip were on the chair, Miranda on her husband’s lap.

“Did I tell you how we met?” Miranda asked, sipping her drink.

“No.”

Miranda smiled at her husband, “It was a game of truth or dare at university. I chose dare, and we ended up tied together trying to drink a bottle of beer. By the end of the night he was mine.”

“You make me sound so easy,” Rip laughed.

With a smirk, Miranda replied, “But you were, my darling.”

Before he could reply his phone began to buzz, “Sorry. It’s mother.”

Gideon frowned confused checking the time.

“She’s several hours ahead of us and a very early riser,” Miranda explained as Rip disappeared into the bathroom to have his conversation.

Sliding onto the couch beside Gideon, Miranda mused, “Can I ask you something?”

“If you like,” Gideon replied intrigued.

Miranda smiled, “What would you do if I kissed you?”

Stunned Gideon glanced to the door Rip had gone through.

“You don’t have to worry about, Rip,” Miranda told her, “We have a very open marriage. Besides, he’ll only be annoyed I asked you first.”

“I…ah…” Gideon stammered.

Miranda gently brushed her hair back, “You are attracted to both of us. I can tell.”

Gideon tried to reply but the other woman gently touched her lips to Gideon’s neck, breathing deeply Gideon’s eyes closed and her head dropped back against the couch as Miranda continued to slide kisses across her skin. A moan escaped Gideon as Miranda’s lips pressed against her own in a soft kiss that deepened quickly. When they parted, Gideon opened her eyes to find Miranda now kissing Rip.

Miranda pulled back from her husband and guided him to Gideon. Not sure why, she allowed him to kiss her too.

Gideon had no idea how this had happened, she’d simply come here for a friendly drink and conversation. When Miranda kissed her Gideon was stunned but, she was attracted to the couple so decided to be spontaneous for once in her life. The kisses, while sweet at first, had become a lot more intense and soon they were undressing one another. Gideon had never been a part of a threesome before, although had fantasised about it a few times.

Miranda took control instantly, pushing her husband towards the bed before she drew Gideon along with her.

“You are so gorgeous,” Miranda murmured to Gideon, as she lay back on the bed beside Rip. 

The couple began to kiss every part of Gideon and she lost herself in the sensations of Rip kissing her as Miranda’s lips slid down along her body. The couple continued to kiss and caress her. Gideon was used to being the one in charge during sex, but this time Miranda was the one in control. The couple barely interacted with one another instead both focussed solely on her pleasure.

“Wow,” Gideon lay back trying to catch her breath, “I didn’t think this would happen.”

Miranda chuckled, “How about one more ride?” she kissed Gideon’s lobe, “Rip is still locked and loaded.”

“What about you?” Gideon asked softly.

Miranda shook her head, “I can ride him any night, this is all about you.”

Following Miranda’s instructions Gideon slowly slid onto Rip, moaning in pleasure. Slowly rolling her hips as Rip rested his hands on her waist, and Miranda pressed her body against Gideon’s back, her hands cupping Gideon’s breasts murmuring encouragement in Gideon’s ear. Rip pushed himself up and pulled the two women close, Gideon cried out as her climax hit her with Rip coming a few moments later.

Gideon lay stunned by the evening’s events. Rip leaned over and grabbed a bottle of water, opening it he took a drink before handing it to Miranda. She took a quick drink and passed it to Gideon. Taking a long drink of the cool water Gideon knew she should move and head back to her own room, but she couldn’t quite get up the energy.

Rip and Miranda wrapped their arms around her, and the warmth surrounding her lulled Gideon into a deep sleep.

_“Well?” Miranda asked._

_Rip checked the woman asleep on the bed beside them, “She’s out. How much did you give her?”_

_Miranda slid off the bed and started to get dressed, “Enough so she won’t wake up until the morning.”_

_Pulling on his own clothes, Rip nodded, “We could have done this a lot easier if you’d stuck to the original plan.”_

_“And you’re telling me you did not enjoy our little tryst?” Miranda smirked, “Because I can rewind the tape.”_

_He rolled his eyes, “Just get dressed and let’s do what we actually came to do. Or do you not want to get paid?”_

_“Darling,” Miranda moved to him and rested her hands on his chest, “My way is always much more fun,” stretching up to kiss him quickly she smiled, “Let’s do this.”_


	2. Chapter 2

The hotel ballroom, set up for the conference, was busy so no one noticed the petite woman leaving the stage area and joining the audience for the presentation.

“Well?”

Miranda rolled her eyes at the demand from the man at her side but replied, “It’s not there. She must have left the information in her room. Also,” she added amused, “She’s gorgeous. If she asks me, I’m leaving you for her.”

Rip ignored her teasing, “If it isn’t here then we need to get into her room somehow.”

“I could seduce her,” Miranda smirked.

“Assuming you’re her type,” Rip reminded her before saying, “Alright, we’ll listen to the presentation then we’ll see where we go from here.”

Miranda smiled, sliding her hand into his as the lights went down, and Gideon Ryder stepped onstage. “See,” she whispered in his ear, “I told you she was gorgeous.”

“Okay,” Rip murmured as he sat at the bar after the conference was over watching Ryder as they had for the past hour, “Lift her room card. I’ll keep the barman here so that she has to come over this side of the bar to get a drink then buy her whatever she wants.”

Miranda smiled and kissed him, “This is why I keep you around. Be charming so she drops her guard.”

“How charming?” Rip asked teasingly.

“Friendly only,” Miranda replied, “I don’t want her trying to take you on the barstool. Not when I’m not here to enjoy it.”

Shaking his head, Rip motioned her to hurry up or she’d miss her chance to steal the keycard. Miranda kissed him before she headed across the room, she smiled speaking generally at people as she moved closer to her target. With ease Miranda lifted the card from Ryder’s bag while she was deep in conversation with other participants if the conference. The moment she had the card, Miranda started out and headed up to the sixth floor. Entering the hotel room, she quickly checked all the places the information could be, frowning to find nothing. Pulling out her phone as she headed back downstairs, Miranda hacked into the hotel computer and released all the rooms they’d reserved except the one on the sixth floor.

Returning to the bar, she smiled to see Rip talking with Ryder. Her guy was good, it was no wonder she’d slept with him less than an hour after they met.

Rip rested his arm around his wife moving her to one side as Gideon was caught on their way to the restaurant by one of the other speakers.

“What are you doing?” Rip asked.

Miranda sighed, “There was nothing in the room. I’m assuming she has the Flash Drive on her.”

“And inviting her to join us for dinner?” Rip demanded.

“We don’t want her leaving the hotel,” Miranda reminded him, “If we keep her with us until closing time, let her go to bed then we check her room without worries.”

Rip smiled proudly, “You left a knockout cannister didn’t you?”

Miranda gave him another quick kiss, “Of course I did. So, when she comes back, we just keep her talking until the bar closes.”

Pressing a kiss to her cheek, Rip murmured softly, “Once we get the information we leave.”

“Shame,” Miranda sighed, “I did keep a room.”

Rip grimaced, “Big bed?”

“King sized,” Miranda chuckled, “We can come back another day to use it.”

Gideon rejoined them before Rip could reply and Miranda swiftly moved them to the restaurant.

Rip smiled as he watched Miranda keep Gideon completely involved in a deep discussion. Miranda was brilliant and had a charm about her that made people open up to her. Rip had fallen for Miranda almost the moment they’d met. They weren’t technically married because neither wanted a paper trail, but they had exchanged vows and rings under the moonlight on the roof of the building they’d met in and were married as far as they were concerned.

He was a good thief, as was Miranda but when they started working together, they were unstoppable. Rip smiled as he watched Miranda flirt with their mark, amused how Gideon blushed in response to Miranda’s compliments. It was a pity they had to steal from her and leave soon because Rip knew it would be fun to see where this went. Rip ensured Gideon wasn’t tempted to leave by ensuring she had a drink and soon it became clear they were no longer welcome in the bar when the staff started cleaning up around them.

“Come on, darling,” Miranda took his hand, “You can take advantage of me for the rest of the night.”

Leaning into her, Rip smiled, “Tempting offer.”

Helping Miranda to her feet, Rip smiled when his wife turned to Gideon, “Our room is on the same floor as yours. I want to make sure you get to your room safely.”

Chuckling Gideon allowed Miranda to take a hold of her arm and they walked to the elevator together.

Rip kept his arm wrapped around Miranda’s waist, confused when she suddenly said, “How about we meet for breakfast?”

Gideon smiled, “I’d like that.”

When they reached their floor, Gideon stepped out followed by the couple.

“You know,” Miranda said surprising Rip, “It’s not that late and I’m not tired. How about we have another drink?”

Gideon hesitated, for a moment before she nodded, “That sounds nice.”

Miranda beamed, “Fantastic.”

“Let me drop my bag off in my room,” Gideon told her, “And change shoes.”

“Change into anything you want,” Miranda replied, “We are in room 662, just come along when you’re ready.”

Taking Rip’s hand, Miranda started them towards their room. Rip held his tongue until they entered the room, and the door was closed.

“What are you doing?” he demanded, “We had a plan.”

Miranda shrugged, “I thought of a better one.”

“A better one?” Rip snapped annoyed, “Miranda, our best idea is to use the knockout gas on her and then check her room for the Flash Drive. That means we can leave cleanly. Inviting her here risks our escape plan.”

She stepped closer to him, a pout on her face and her fingers slowly sliding up his arms before she wrapped her arms around his neck.

“I know, darling but,” she kissed his cheek before whispering in his ear, “I really, really want to have sex with her. Don’t you?”

Rip frowned at her, “And you think she wants…”

“Of course she does,” Miranda chuckled, “She’s interested in both of us, trust me darling. I can tell.”

The pout she gave him did exactly what she knew it would and Rip caved.

“Fine,” he sighed, “We’ll go with your plan.”

Miranda kissed him, pulling him close, “It’ll be fun. Set your phone for forty minutes, then I’ll ease her in.”

Rip rolled his eyes, “You drive me crazy. You know that.”

Kissing him once more Miranda smiled, “I do and I also know you love it.”

*********************************************

Rip let out a moan of satisfaction as Gideon slid off him and dropped to lie at his side with Miranda on her other side. He had to admit Miranda had been completely right about Gideon, she had been more than willing to have sex with them. Reaching into the bag beside the bed Rip grabbed a bottle of water, opened it, and took a quick drink. Handing it to Miranda he watched her take a drink before slipping the sedative into the bottle. Gideon took a long drink and, when Miranda took the bottle back, lay back closing her eyes. Rip and Miranda slid to cuddle the woman, surrounding her in warmth so that the sedative worked quickly.

“Well?” Miranda asked after several minutes.

Rip checked Gideon, “She’s out. How much did you give her?”

Miranda slid off the bed and started to get dressed, “Enough so she won’t wake up until the morning.”

Pulling on his own clothes, Rip nodded, “We could have done this a lot easier if you’d stuck to the original plan.”

“And you’re telling me you did not enjoy our little tryst?” Miranda smirked, “Because I can rewind the tape.”

He rolled his eyes, “Just get dressed and let’s do what we actually came to do. Or do you not want to get paid?”

“Darling,” Miranda moved to him and rested her hands on his chest, “My way is always much more fun,” stretching up to kiss him quickly she smiled, “Let’s do this.”

After they both put their gloves on, Rip lifted Gideon off the bed and rested her gently on the couch wrapped in a sheet. Miranda quickly tidied the room, stripping the bed and remaking it with fresh linen she’d stolen earlier just in case. Rip cleaned away their fingerprints before bagging all rubbish ensuring nothing had accidentally fallen behind any furniture. Especially making sure the condoms they’d used were all accounted for.

“Clean?” Miranda asked as she grabbed their bags.

“Yes,” he handed her the rubbish bag before lifting the unconscious woman into his arms, Miranda had her clothes, shoes, and room key.

She opened the door and checked the corridor, “Let’s go.”

Quickly and quietly they headed to Gideon’s room, Miranda opened the door and allowed Rip inside. After Miranda pulled back the sheets, Rip placed the sleeping Gideon in the centre of the bed. He removed their sheet before covering her up properly and retrieved the cannister of knockout gas. Turning to hand his wife the sheet to add to her bag he found her standing staring Gideon.

“What?” he demanded.

“She’s so pretty when she’s asleep,” Miranda mused.

Rip rolled his eyes, “Will you focus. We need to find the Flash Drive and get out of here.”

Miranda nodded and started going through the room, finding the Flash Drive inside the handbag Gideon had carried with her all day.

“Got it,” she smirked.

Rip nodded and grabbed the bag. He moved to his wife’s side and wrapped his arm around her.

“It’s a shame,” Miranda sighed, “She seemed quite lonely. I hate that we’re doing this to her.”

Rip pressed a kiss to her temple, “You know the rules, darling. Never get emotionally involved with the mark. No matter how good they are in bed.”

Shaking her head, Miranda gently pressed a kiss to Gideon’s forehead smiling when Rip followed suit. Placing the room key on the bedside table they left, knowing they’d left no trace of themselves, other than in Gideon’s memory.


End file.
